Parents
by SmallTimeWriter
Summary: They were his parents.


**Parents**

 **Authors Note/Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own The O.C, that credit is due to go to the writers/creators.**

 **.**

 **Summary: They were his parents.**

 **One Shot**

"Are they your parents?"

Ryan turned to look at him from across the table, the ten year old was no longer staring at his half eaten bowl of cereal instead he was staring at him awaiting an answer. Ryan nodded this head, the word yes falling from his lips softly. "Yes. Yes they are"

"Why? Don't you have a real mom or dad?"

Ryan tilted his head to the right. "I do"

The boy exhaled. "I have a real mom. Why was I taken from her?"

Ryan exhaled, placing the sketches of the new building he was working on, on the table. "Sometimes biological parents can't care us in the way we hope they will. My mother, Dawn, she cared more about drinking, gambling and her boyfriend's who she would left physically abuse me…."

"What does that mean?" The kid looked confused.

"It means she left them punch me and hit me...and one day I met Sandy after I stole a car with my brother. Dawn kicked me out for the night and I came here to stay at Sandy's and when he went to drop me home in the morning Dawn was gone"

"Where?"

Ryan shrugged. "She stayed with friends and moved around a bit"

He moved forward on his chair looking at Ryan with interest. "Kirsten is different?"

"Yes. Very. She looked after me like a mother is supposed to. Gave me a room at her house, made sure I was fed and clothed, got me into one of the best school is New Port. She cared about my future and how I felt every day. She was a mother"

"Your mother?"

"Yes"

"Will Taylor be my new mother…are you going to be my new father?"

Ryan stood up from the table moving around to kneel beside the child. "It took me a while to adjust to living with Kirsten and Sandy. I love them very much but I don't call them mom or dad. I don't expect you to do the same"

"But I can if I want? Why don't you call them mom or dad? They would love that!"

Ryan froze for a moment. He had always referred to them as his parents; they cared for him as their child. Referred to him as their son. Called him Seth's brother but the words mom or dad had never really left his mouth. Those terms had just never been said. It wasn't for any particular reason but maybe…maybe it was time. At least once. Just once to show them how much they mean. Was the kid right, would it make them happy?

"Did I say something wrong?"

Ryan blinked. "What? No, you didn't. I was just thinking. Hey, what brought all of this up? You've been living here for a year"

"I wanted to know if I could have two sets of parents like you do"

Ryan smiled, standing up he ruffled the kids hair. "You already do. Taylor and I are proud to call you our son. Kara and Paige are very lucky that you are their brother. Now, how about we get you to school? Tonight is a big night"

"Ryan"

Ryan turned back around to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Is it really alright if maybe one day I called you dad and Taylor mom?"

Ryan grinned. "It would be fine. We would love it very much" Ryan picked up the blue backpack. "Come on; let's get you to school Riley"

…

"Sandy, are you here?" Ryan called out as he stepped into the house. Something had told him to go straight to the Cohen house instead of work, his talk with Riley still fresh in his mind.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here? Everything okay?" Sandy came out of the kitchen.

Ryan nodded, shutting the front door. "Yeah, just wanted to talk"

"Sure. Bagel?"

"Yeah" Ryan followed him into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee pot.

"Coffee?"

Sandy nodded. "What's on your mind?"

Ryan placed a cup of coffee in front of Sandy. "I was talking with Riley this morning and he said something's that really got me thinking" He took a seat on the stool. "I've been a part of this family for quite a few years now. Kara and Paige are lucky to have grandparents like you and Kirsten…I…"

Sandy could see he was struggling with words. "Ryan, whatever it is, you can talk to me about it kid"

Ryan exhaled. "I see you as my father, you know that right?"

Sandy smiled proudly. "Of course I do and you're my son. What is this about?"

Ryan swallowed nervously, he felt a little uncomfortable talking to Sandy about this but he also knew that the man standing in front of him wouldn't mind, he would be completely okay with the idea. He would be proud. "I have been thinking about it since this morning, well, I mean, I have thought about it a lot before but Riley said something this morning and well, how would you feel if I called you dad? I mean my kids call you grandpa…and why are you looking at me like that? Are you going to cry? Ummm, I don't do well with crying"

Sandy walked around the bench and through his arms around Ryan. "You can call me dad whenever you like Ryan; I have always hoped you would. Kristen will be thrilled about this, between you and me, she has been hoping for this day for quite a while"

Ryan blushed. "Yeah, um, well I am glad it'll make her happy"

…

Ryan watched as Riley piggy backed four year old Paige in a race against Seth's nine year old son William who was piggy backing his four year old brother Oliver, seven year old Kara stood at the couch waiting to declare the winner.

"Ryan, drink?"

Ryan pulled his eyes away from the children to look at Kirsten who was holding out a glass. "Thank-you, are you enjoying your party?"

Kirsten shrugged. "Just having family over is nice"

Ryan glanced back at the children who had moved on to jumping on Seth who screamed at Summer for help. "You really wanted to spend tonight with this crazy bunch"

Kirsten laughed. "There would be no better way"

Ryan looked down at her, it had been easy to say his thoughts would Sandy but it would be easier with Kirsten because he knew how much she wanted it. "Hey" He nudged gently with his arm and she looked back at him. "Happy Anniversary Mom" He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Kirsten froze, tears rushing to her eyes as she wrapped Ryan in a hug before he could pull away. "Oh, I never thought I would hear that from you"

Ryan blushed, hugging her tight. "I should have said it long ago"

"I love you Ryan"

"I love you too, Mom" He wasn't good at the emotions stuff before he met Kirsten; she had brought it out in him over time.

"Sorry I'm late. Is everything okay?" Taylor shut the front door, looking at Kirsten who was on the verge of tears.

"Mommy, daddy called grandma mom!"

Taylor rubbed her hand through Paige's hair. "Wow, what brought this on?" She asked her husband curiously, smiling warmly at Kirsten.

Ryan ruffled Riley's hair. "It is all because of this little dude"

Riley grinned up at Taylor. "Ryan said I could call you mom, but that you don't expect me too"

Taylor smiled widely. "I would like that very much but it is your choice"

"I want to call you mom" Riley confirmed, reaching out to hug her.

Kirsten let out a happy giggle. "Today has been a wonderful day for the Cohen family" She placed her hands on Riley's shoulder. "And it is all because of you. Thank-you Riley"

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **Much Love. x**


End file.
